


Spaces In Between

by TripDIsMe



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripDIsMe/pseuds/TripDIsMe
Summary: I'm so sorry, this is absolutely the worst writing I've ever done and it is me just writing a self-satisfying fic. I haven't written anything for almost a decade that was creative so this is bad. I'll work on editing tags and such but I make no promises.Set in a multi-dimensional universe. Julians reverse ending. The apprentice dies and now her from another dimension is having strange experiences. Seeing and feeling things that arent of her world. What happens when the spaces between dimensions start bleeding together.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm sorry. I spent like 4 hours on this chapter alone. I really need to work on my writing again.

The cards were calling me. Six of them. My Saturday morning ritual, just trying to get some general insight for the day. Light filtered through incent smoke, swirling around my living room as I sat in front of my coffee table with my deck of tarot cards spread and my favorite coffee cup in front of me. Except... I've pulled the same six cards for the last few weeks. It was weird the first day it repeated but now, I can't explain it.

  
The Queen of Wands reversed, fatigue. That is all I've felt for months, I haven't been able to sleep well since my dreams started getting complicated. Four of Swords reversed, disturbance. Again, that's all that's been going on since the dreams started.

  
The Tower generally meant that stable structures were collapsing or sudden insight. "Well give me some real insight then you dick." Smacking the edge of the coffee table, nearing spilling my coffee.

  
Sighing I leaned forward to pick up the cup, still steaming, giving it a few blows and took a sip. ' Still hot. Alright, let's concentrate. What will the day bring me?' The Emperor reversed, chaos. "Well that's great, it's never anything new that you have to say to me now."

  
My cards must have it out for me. "Let me guess, I don't even need you to tell me."

  
The Star, a shining ray of light that's supposed to represent hope or a good omen. 'First chaos then hope but you're giving me useless info here.' The Magician, action and the power to manifest. "Fuck me man, can't you just give me something else? I think you hate me." I spit at the deck "Utterly useless I swear."

  
"Maybe... maybe one more card. Okay deck! Give me something else!"

  
The Hanged Man reversed. "Fuck you!"

  
Stubbornness.

  
"I'm done with you! I'm gonna get a new deck and throw you away!"

Slamming the card down I stood up quickly. Grabbing my coffee and chugging the remains. "Gah! Still hot!"

  
First the dreams, then the cards, and now my damn coffee. Shuttering out a breath I stalked to my kitchen to wash out my cup I tried to think of what everything was trying to tell me. Well, everything but the coffee, that was on me. "Ok, so weird dreams." I muttered.

  
They were so out of the ordinary and I was never actually there. Grand, fantastical palaces and places. Things straight out of a fantasy novel. A beautiful city near the sea, canals, and waterways winding through the city. People that I don't know. I may have magic practices but nothing like what I've seen in those dreams. But some of the things are so disturbing, waking me up so abruptly, covered in sweat and tangled in my sheets with no way to fall back asleep.

  
The cards were being a whole bag of dicks to me, wouldn't give me any helpful information, and wouldn't move on. Maybe I could try something else, some other way to get answers. I've got the whole day to waste really. Runes? Not really working for me, I need to get more practice with them. Never tried tea leaves but all I have is cheap tea bags so probably won't help me there, never had any luck with them anyways. Astral? A shiver crept up my spine thinking about the last time I did Astral Projection.

  
But it has been almost a decade, maybe it's not waiting for me anymore. I had great success when I first started, hell it was the first magical practice work I ever did. " I can just quit if I see him, surely it'll be fine." I tried to reassure myself.

***

I was laying in the middle of my bed, curtains drawn and a new set of incents was being burned. Slivers of light creep around the edges of the curtain, I can feel the specks heating spots over my hands, a great distraction. "Fantastic." I just tried to relax, to relax my mind and body. Empty. Shit did I forget to buy milk? Shit! Empty empty empty. Ok, deep breath annnnnnd release.

  
It's foggy, that doesn't make sense, it's never been foggy before. Why is this even unclear, like those damn cards. I can feel sandy mud squelching between my toes, the air feels heavy and strange. I can't describe it. It feels wrong like it pricks my skin. I try to shake it off and focus. "Why does it smell?" I ponder sniffing the air.

  
Almost like rotten eggs. It's never smelled in my Projections before, this is so off. I've never been able to feel or smell things before, something seems very wrong here. I try to walk forwards, the air felt like I had to push through it just to move forwards. The more I walked the redder the fog seemed.

  
"Okay dokey, we've got sandy mud, shifting and stuck at the same time? Struggling to move forwards with heavy painful air and red. Universe you're not showing me the whole picture ya gotta help me out here some." I spoke aloud to no one in specific.

  
"Aruff."

  
"What the fuck was that?!" I fumbled backward and catching something with my foot.

Slamming my back into the shifting ground. Grunting I blinked and attempted to sit up. "Ruff."

  
A white paw was stuck in front of my face, following it up to look a dog in the face... An anthropomorphic dog. Well, this could not get weirder.


	2. Chapter 2

Strange dream to be having. Anthro dog is a new thing that I have never seen before. I don't think that I'm Projecting anymore, it has to be a dream. May as well explore what my subconsciouses was trying to tell me at least. Leaning forward I took the dogs outstretched paw in my hand. This explains why I can feel and smell things here, the sensations were just so real.

Standing up I took in the dogs' appearance. A beige scarf wrapped around their head, overlapping the white cloak they wore. They conveyed a trustworthy aura, familiar somehow. "Arow." 

They pulled me into a hug. My spine practically snapped as my body solidified at the contact. Their fur ruffling under my nose, unsure of what to do I just pat their back until they let go of me. Their eyes meet mine and it was like being engulfed in a cloud of sadness. Backing away from me they gestured for me. Ok, guess I'm following them. I attempted to slog the sticky sand off of myself but it wasn't doing me much good. The fog dissipated part of the way allowing me to look around us, I could see trees with exposed root systems stretching above murky waters. I could see what looked like enormous bubbles. As we passed by one I walked closer to see what it was. 

It really was giant bubbles except there were things floating inside, the one in front of me held several paintbrushes haphazardly floating inside of it. Stretching my hand out towards it I couldn't help but fumble as the Dog barked at me. "Huh?" I uttered looking back towards them.

They were gesturing towards a signpost that seemed to appear from nowhere, it wasn't there a minute ago right? The air seemed to be shimmering just past it, as I stared intently a wooden door materialized in front of us. Upon approached I could finally read the signpost. The Hanged Raven. Something prickled in the nape of my neck as I tried to piece it together "Why does this feel like I've been here?"

Looking backward the Dog was gone. My skin began to spastically sting as my hand began to wrap around the handle of the door. Guess I just have to keep going till I wake up. The metal felt so hot as I turned the handle till it clicked and it seemed to melt under my fingertips scalding me. Choking out a pained gasp I shove the door inwards as hard as I could. It crashed into a wall that could not be seen from the outside.

Candlelight flickered and glittered off of broken glass scattered on the worn wooden floors as shadows danced on the walls. Disjointed music floated through the room now that the door was wide open. My brain suddenly stalled as I leered into the center of the room before snapping. " A giant fucking bird?! Are you fucking with me right now!"

"Welcome, stranger! No need to be vulgar, pull up a chair, share a drink with me. Besides, I am no bird." Announced a gravelly voice.

A feathered arm reached out taking a tankard that seemed far too small for the massive blackened hards that wrapped around it. That's when I notice the wooden kegs that floated around the creature, the tables clustered with empty tankards. It was still slumped forwards in a chair when I walked sideways to look at the individual talking to me. That was when I realize its not just a giant bird, it... He was some kind of large humanoid bird hybrid with feathers sprouting through his skin.

His eyes were closed as he drank the honey-colored liquid. Ok, I must be having an aneurism cause my mind is totally lost. " Who are you?" I grumbled as I stood there so as to not step on the broken glass that was close to him, if I could feel the ground I'm sure that would feel great.

"Hmmm? My name doesn't matter, not anymore." He disclosed while knocking back the rest of the drink, the keg floating over the now empty tankard and filling it up.

Gingerly stepping around the glass I realize that it was actually shattered mirrors. Glancing at the...Man, I picked up what seemed to be a fairly clean tankard off the ground stopping a few feet away from him as I held the glass up towards the floating keg. It spilled the drink onto my hand as it overfilled the tankard. Glaring at the floating keg I shook my hand in a failed attempt to dry it.

"Well, Mr. Not-A-Bird it's nice to me you, my name is Artemis!" I exclaimed reaching my hand out to him.

The massive blackened hand that was holding the tankard sat it down and reached out to mine in sluggish fashion. I grip his hand and the touch sent a current of electricity up my arm. He jerked and our eyes meet in the middle of us. Grey eyes filled with panic. Muscles spasming as my hand clawed into his and his into mine. Sharp clawlike nails digging into my skin, rippling blood leaking from the marks. I couldn't let go!

The fun thing about being electrocuted, there is nothing you can do as your muscles aren't yours to control any longer as they convulse a million times a second.

My brain couldn't register how to control my body as it seized out of control, it felt like every blood vessel in my body was going to burst. This is what it feels like to die, I am dying. I must be dying in real life.

Then just as suddenly I was on my back, coughing and gasping for air. Pain radiating through my fried limbs. Trying to pull myself up pain bit at the back of my arms, I was sitting in the broken mirrors and tankards shards, liquid seeped through my clothes. "Fae?!"

A hulking shadow cast over me as the man crept towards me, even on his hands and knees, he seemed to tower above me, I couldn't get my brain to function. I couldn't read his expression, fear, confusion, stupidity, not sure. "No, I'm the fucking Dutchess of Candyland. What the fuck. I said my name was Artemis. Now you introduce yourself."

He sat back on his haunches and gripped his head "This is just a trick again. He only got your face right this time." He muttered.

Hissing as I managed to sit all the way up, my right arm felt numb as I cradled it trying to pick shards of glass out of it. "Well it's a shitty trick don't you think?" I flicked a blooded shard onto the floor between us.

"Just another illusion."

"Hey! Asshole!" I jerked forwards grabbing a fistful of feathers on his chest.

"I ain't no illusion you dick! You're the one that's not really here." I fumed shoving his chest away, it made no difference, I couldn't move him anymore then I could push a brick wall over.

Oh, shock, I know that expression. Standing up I spoke up "Alright brain, universe, whatever is doing this I'm done. I wanna wake up!" Stomping my foot like some child with a temper.

Crowing laughter burst from the mans rumbling chest. Glaring at him he looked so familiar. Alright, no way do I know some strange birdman, stop messing with my brain.

"I believe it is you who is doing this." A voice came from the open doorway.

I stood there absolutely dumbstruck. It's a goat man. What is with these anthro people? Red eyes stare intently at me, like trying to see something that isn't there. "I'm so done with this shit." I announced promptly turning towards the goat man.

"My, my, this is the most interesting thing I've come across in a few millennials. You're not from here." The goat said more as a statement then as a question.

"What are you doing here Devil, is this not enough torture that you had to come to see it for yourself?" The feathered man grumbled while stumbling back into his original place, turned away from the goat and I.

The goat grinned, my skin crawled as the air inside congealed. Dark red smoke swirled off the goat's body as he started to walk into the bar. "My Dear Julian, this isn't my work, it seems like she's come here of her own violation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but I can't write fight scenes apparently, my bad.

"Hmm, you're almost Fae." The goat said as he came to a stop much closer to me and who I can assume is Julian.

This is frustrating, I don't get what my subconscious or the universe was trying to tell me with this outlandish scene. "Alright, just like I told Julian. My name isn't Fae, you've drunk even more them him. It's Artemis." I jerked my thumb over my shoulder towards Julian who has checked out of the conversation.

"Artemis hmm. Very well Artemis, how exactly did you get here?" The Devil asked.

I'm sure my expression was priceless right now, "Dude like I know what is going on. I just followed some white dog until we got here and then they left me here."

That must have caught Julian's attention because he skidded the chair backward, disbelieve crawling across his face "Scout?"

"Sure Scout, I don't know man, they didn't exactly talk to me." I shrugged.

"Artemis, you don't belong here." The Devil started his approach, glaring directly at me.

This doesn't feel safe anymore. his energy is oppressing. I tried to stroll as nonchalantly as I could back away from him, circling to the other side of the table. Looking for a way out, if this is my dream then I should be able to leave. "You're telling me, ha. I don't need to be told that." I expressed while picking up a tankard that had been filled by the keg upon my approach.

Julian still sat in the chair, turning his gaze back and forth between The Devil and I. As I took a drink of the salt-sweet drink I caught sight of another door, most likely a backroom. Would it be worth the risk if things turned on me? I could just very well trap myse-Crash 

Suddenly the floating kegs and tankards came clattering to the ground, some shattering in the process. I couldn't see Julian's face as he stood facing The Devil. "I think it's you who need to leave." He challenged the Devil.

The air felt sickly heavy as the two presences clashed. The Devil's red eyes pierced right into me, my lungs feel like their going to collapse with every breath. My face felt like it was burning almost as hot as my hands were as I gripped the tankard shakingly against my chest. My breathing was ragged as I realize I was escalating towards a panic attack, I needed to get out of here. "This isn't a dream." I stutter out.

The red smoke that was rolling off The Devil began separating as heavy chains started uncoiling out of it. A low rumbling was coming from Julian's towering presence as the building began to shutter. Tinking glass skittered around the floor as more tankards fell off of surfaces. I took a tentative step towards the backroom door. The Devil snarled as he tried to lunge around Julian " You're not leaving!" I launched the tankard in my hands at The Devil's head as the whole world tilted around me.

It cracked against his enraged face as Julian slammed his own body into The Devil. Both of them toppling between the door and myself as chains lashed towards me. Lurching away from the door I collide into the table, knocking several more tankards to the floor as the table crashed over. My feet tangled in a chain that snaked its way around them, as I dropped to the floor the sounds of scuffling finally broke my panicking mind. "Get the fuck off me!" I snatched at the chains, they snapped like a dried twig in my scrambling hands.

Jerking up I saw Julian struggling under The Devil as animalistic sounds assaulted my hearing. The closes thing to me was the previously occupied chair now laying on its side. Panicking energy was surging through me as I grabbed the back legs of the chair, my body felt white-hot as it buzzed inside of me. I didn't realize the wood was scorching under my touch as I lifted the chair as high as I could, letting the coursing energy surge as I struck the chair against The Devils back. Wood splintering in a burst of blinding red light "Fuck you, Goat Man!"

The Devil body snapping against the impact gave Julian enough of a chance to push The Devil off and away. As Julian looked like he was ready to attack The Devil I snatched his hand and jerked it towards me "We gotta go!" I cried leaning towards the backdoor way that was cleared from obstruction now. 

I tried pulling his heavy body away as he looked back at The Devil who was struggling to stand back up, hooves scratching under him trying to gain purchase against the floor. Julian finally let me drag him towards the door. A blue light that wasn't there before began piercing the edges. I couldn't hear anything other then splintering wood as I wrenched the door open while clinging to Julian's hand. As we crossed through the doorway cold water crashed around us as the light blinded me.


	4. Chapter 4

Turbulent and frigid water whorled around us. Our hands gripped as we twisted in a vortex. I tried looking for a way out and meet Julian's eyes. His feathers bustled around him sp harshly that I could barely see his face itself. I doubled down and grabbed at his hand with my other at the waters death rolled us. My lungs burned, desperate for air, the pressure made me feel like they would burst. My vision started to spot and I thought I could see the sky as we twisted around, we seemed so close to the surface. I couldn't hold my breath any longer, gasping I inhaled burning water into my desperate lungs, my grip weakened around Julain's hand. Suddenly something gripped the back of my shirt just as Julian grabbed onto my forearms.

Technicolor clouds were the next thing I could see. Coughing as water spilled out of my lungs, gripping sand as I convulsed. "You're ok, just breath Fae." A new voice chimed next to me.

Wiping the water from my eyes as I sputter the remaining water from my lips I leer from where the voice came from. Oh, a human this time, at least I'm not trapped in a world full of anthro people. A man with white hair dripping water still leaning over me, lilac eyes watching me intently. That's when I realized he was stroking my head and held my hand. Jerking my hand away I rolled to my side, pulling my knees under me. Looking franticly around I spotted Julian's motionless form laying on the edge of the pool of water we must have been in. His chest moving up and down in shallow breathes I heaved again, more water choking me up. Warm hands patted my back as I struggled to catch my breath.

"My name isn't Fae," I mumbled.

"Did you forget who you were again?" The man brushed the hair away from my face.

Swatting his hand away from me I leaned back on my haunches taking a deep breath. "Can we not touch strangers, please. And no, I know exactly who I am and it's not this Fae everyone keeps talking about. Is he ok?" I gestured back towards Julian.

"He will be, he didn't swallow any water so his just resting. I haven't seen him in years, his... different." The man confessed to me.

Standing I stumbled a bit, the man trying to catch hold of me as I jerked away again catching myself. His aura felt warm and safe but too touchy. "I'm Artemis by the way, where are we?" I said looking around at the scenery, a bright, colorful oasis in the middle desert, surrounded by palm trees, the sky was mesmerizing.

His face grew full with concern and confusion "We're in my realm... Are you really not Fae, you feel just like her."

"No! Everyone keeps calling me that but I literally just told you my name, I'm apparently not from here. I don't understand how I got here at all" I moaned dropping into the sand.

Wrapping my arms around my knees I cradled my head "I just want to go home, this wasn't supposed to happen." I choked up as it caught up with me, electrocution, being attacked by some goat, drowning, strangers touching me, it was so much.

I wasn't about to cry, let alone in from of a stranger but my breath kept stuttering, wrenching my eyes shut, clenching my jaw, digging my nails into my arms. Pain blistered in my injured hand, ripping the cuts as blood dribbled down. " Is it ok to touch you?" The man asked, I forgot to get his name before I started breaking down.

Leering at him I nodded my head. If I tried to talk I would break, I knew I was on the precipice of another panic attack. Gently he laid a hand on my back, drawing warm patterns as he did so. Slowly my breathing returned to normal, the burning behind my eyes soothed. "Asra?!" Julian's voice crackled.

Julian was now on his hands and knees, shocked eyes flicking between my face and Asra's before looking away, blush painting his checks. "It's good to see that you're ok Julian. I wondered why you have been for so long." Asra's hand withdrew from my back as he stood up, offering me a hand.

Taking it he hoisted me off the ground. My steps were far more stable as I walked to Julian. "Please don't look at me." He jerked away from us.

Dropping to crouch in front of him I reached out to him but he leaned away, directing his gaze to anywhere but mine. "Hey now, what's wrong?" I dropped my hand, the bleeding had stopped.

"I'm a monster, a hideous demon, I don't deserve to be treated like a human anymore." He announces trying to pull away further but the water was directly behind him.

Hmm, that sounds so similar to the way I've felt before. I could be gentle or I could be me. Lurching forward I threw my arms around his neck " Fuck that noise."

It was like trying to hug a statue. I'm pretty sure that he stopped breathing. Eh, maybe I was being 'Too Much.' Letting my arms slip away I sat back "You shouldn't talk about yourself like that, you're no demon. If you were you wouldn't have tried to stop The Devil from coming after me."

Julian didn't look at me as he muttered "If he tried to hurt you then you must really not be Fae. It's against our deal."

"Deal? Julian, what are you talking about?" Asra questioned as he approached both of us still knelled in the sand.

"I made a deal with The Devil, my soul for Fae's life," Julian admitted.

Asra looked conflicted, his face growing dark "Julian... Fae passed away."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working through the kinks of not writing forever but once I have I will go back to smooth things out in chapters I promise, just gotta get the story out of my head to process making the rest better so think of this as a draft. A hella rough draft. So sorry.

The air grew heavy, Julian wasn't breathing as shock rattled his body. No. Not his Fae. There's no way that could be true. " I'm sorry Julian." Asra reached a hand towards him to try and comfort him.

I felt like this was a very personal moment between them and that they needed to be alone. Shifting sideways, I slipped away from them. I heard a low cry from behind me as I walked away, Asra whispering what I could presume was comforting words to Julian. A little ways off I saw a smaller pool, approaching it I dropped to the sand and dipped my throbbing hand into the cool water. Gently wiping the bloodstains away from my skin. When I finished I laid back in the sand, I didn't want to rush Asra and Julian with their reunion or griefing. It seemed this Fae was very important to both of them. I wonder if I act like her too, am I reminding them of their dead friend? 

The warm sand and gently sway of the trees nearly lulled me to sleep as I stared aimlessly up at them until I could hear footsteps crunching through the sand. Sitting up and twisting I saw Asra approaching with a warm smile. He dropped to sit next to me with a groan "So just how did you manage to get here?'

I explained how the cards were being elusive and just kept giving me the same draws so I tried Astral Projection, except, I ended up here, in a different world altogether. Then meeting Scout, finding Julian in The Hanged Raven, being shocked half to death, The Devil trying to come after me and Julian stopping him then diving into this realm on our escape. Asra didn't say anything for a few minutes. "How long ago was it that you started having these dreams?" He finally asked.

"A few months at least, I'm not sure I could pinpoint exactly when though," I answered.

Asra looked so deep in thought, I had hardly noticed that the bright sky had darkened while we talked, it seemed at least day and night cycles happen even here. "I can't really explain how you got here but I think it may be best to get you back to your own world."

"Asra... Do I really look like your friend? Fae?" I muttered, glancing to look at him.

His eyes looked over the water, they seemed so sad but he was smiling. "You and Julian should be safe here for the night, I need to figure out a way to get you home." He said standing, patting my shoulder as he walked away.

I guess that answered my question. Groaning as I stood I stretched, my joint popping and muscles groaning. I feel like I've been working out all day long for how fatigued I felt. Turning to follow him I can see a purple fire roaring to life in front of me. As I got closer I saw Julian with his head buried in his knees next to the fire, Asra pulling blankets out of what seemed to be thin air. "This is a magic fire, you won't need to tend to it but it can get cold here at night. I'm sorry but the only thing I have is a loaf of bread but the water is fine to drink from the pools. I'll try to be back tomorrow with answers for you." Asra said while sitting a brown package down on top of the blankets.

"Stay safe, both of you," Asra said while patting Julain's feathered shoulder before walking away, seeming to shimmer away into a pool of water.

A shiver ran up my back as he did, the cold he mentioned seemed to be creeping in around us. I picked up the package Asra had left and unwrapped it, an orange loaf of breed inside. The rich scent of spices filled my nose as I did, mmh pumpkin. Ripping it in half I sat part of it down on a blanket and pulled the other blanket into my arms before taking a few steps towards Julian. His head was still buried in his knees. I laid the blanket down and then the remaining bread in the package on top of it next to him before walking the few steps back to where the other blanket and piece of bread remained.

Dropping to a seated position I pulled the blanket around my shoulders and scooted closer to the flames. I tried to not stare at Julian as I started biting into my bread, glancing around but is he ok, did I make things awkward when I tried to hug him earlier. Maybe I'm too self resolved and his thinking about Fae and I'm just a fucking idiot. "You seem entirely too angry at that bread."

Nearly choking on the food in my mouth I looked at him panicked before I managed to swallow. Julian was holding his bread loosely in his hand, glancing at me over his knees still pulled to his chest. His grey eyes reflecting the purple flames, they seemed to glisten against the dark feathers around his face. "Gods... I was just...thinking." I managed to fumble the sentence out, mesmerized by the reflective glow his eyes had. 

"You must have a lot of things to think about." He whispered before taking a small bite of the bread, his eyes closing as he savored the taste.

"Bah, you've got to have a lot to think about too, it seems a lot has happened to both of us today... I'm sorry by the way." I sighed.

Julian picked his head up away from his knees leaning towards me, "What? You don't have anything to be sorry about." He exclaimed fervently. 

"Oh, you're so wrong, haha. I've stumbled into your world, crashing into everything... Also... I'm sorry I'm here to remind you of... of Fae. I'm sure seeing someone who looks like your dead friend is pretty traumatizing." I couldn't help shifting awkwardly as I confessed to him.

Julian looked away, his face was so somber, "Fae was more than a friend... We were together. Her, Asra, and I, before this happened." He gestured to himself " Well, either way, it's not like you can help the way you look."

"Hmm, that doesn't really fix the fact that it probably hurts to look at me," I grumbled.

Julian fell silent as his focus drifted away from me. I was right, I'm just a pain to have around. We sat in awkward quite as he resumed eating his bread, I didn't feel so hungry anymore. I don't remember seeing any food in The Hanged Raven, just drinks, Julian probably needs a lot more calories then I do seeing as how large he is. "Hey, do you want the rest of mine?" I offered the rest of what I held out to him.

Julian smiled at me but it didn't meet his eyes, " Thank you but I'll be fine." He declined.

Scouting in the sand towards him I held it closer, " I insist, I'm not hungry."

"Really, you should eat it, you must be hungry after spending so long here. Magic can use up a lot of energy."

Now sitting on knees, the bread inches away from his face, "Take the bread, please, I'm perfectly fine."

"No. Thank you." He objected leaning back on his hands to get away from the offending loaf.

Lurching forward onto my hand with the bread still outreached I felt something cold and solid in the sand. Pausing I looked down, gripping the object I heard a distinctive clink, like metal on metal. That's when blackened chains began materializing, exposing that Julian was practically dripping in them. Forgetting about the loaf I sat back, pulling the chain closer to look at in the light until I felt it snag. Following the length back I could see this particular one was firming wrapped around his neck, his gazed turned away but even in the purple light I could see how red his face was. "Julian... What is this?"


End file.
